Gemini Mischievious
by Shaari
Summary: Gemi and Mini decide to play on Earthland as they grow bored of the Spiritual World, but they leave behind a trail of chaos for their owner! Series of drabbles around mainly Lucy's lovelife!
1. The Date 01

**A/N: **I love drabbles, 'cause I could get away with short chapters! :D I'm side-tracking from my main Fairy Tail fic (Not Meant To Be) again but oh wells!

* * *

><p>LUCY<p>

Gemini was bored. Really bored. It was one of those days when all the Spirits of Owner Lucy were not contracted to work. The twins looked at each other wondering what to do.

"More people on Earthland right?" Gemi pointed out.

"Let's go!" Mini squealed before the Spirits disappeared into their Gate to Earthland.

…

"Ah Lucy! We really need to do a job soon if you're to pay your rent for this month," _Natsu Dragneel, fire Dragon Slayer, oblivious to suggestive flirting, loves to pick a fight…_

"Naaaaaaaatsu," the Celestial mage pouted and blinked her large brown eyes at Natsu.

"Huh? What's up?" Gemini-Lucy sidled up to him.

"I'm tired today, would you take me home?" she said pushing out her chest slightly. The Dragon Slayer didn't even notice.

"Wh-What? I thought we're going on a job-!" but before Natsu knew it, he was lying on a soft bed with Lucy on top of him.

"Eh," Natsu suddenly blanked. _What's this feeling? So odd… what the hell is it? Stomach ache? No, it's not really painful... plus it's not exactly that area, it's like further down... maybe I ate something funny? But I don't need the toilet! Or do I? It's kind of like I need to go but not at the same time. And it's like I'm all fired up to attack but I don't want to hurt anyone... GAH I DON'T KNOW!_

Gemini-Lucy leaned in slowly having trapped Natsu by the shoulders

"What's this- HAAAAAH?" the two looked up towards the Lucy's bathroom. The real Lucy was in a towel jaw-dropped at the sight of herself erotically straddling an oblivious Natsu.

"Oops!" Gemini giggled before vanishing in a poof of sparkles.

"L-Lucy! How did you get there?" Natsu's cheeks felt warm. _Hm, that good but kind of pressured feeling's gone._

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Natsu looked at Lucy intensely, "wh-what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Lucy, lie on top of me."

"SHUT UP!" the Celestial mage yelled kicking Natsu out of her window. _Eh, she's so mean I just want to find out what that feeling was…_

* * *

><p>Natsu's taste of erotic play eh xD It's 1:3am, pls forgive my baaaaaaaaad writing :(<p>

**Shaari**


	2. The Date 02

**A/N: **Ooo, this is gonna be a multi-part me thinks... Thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU<strong>

Lucy sat fuming at the bar.

"_Lie on top of me,_ my ass!" the Celestial mage hissed angrily. Mirajane smiled uneasily trying with no avail to calm Lucy down.

"Perhaps he's finally hit that stage in life."

"Him? Not in a million years! If he had he wouldn't have said that _with a straight face!_" Lucy's ears blew steam before she collapsed at the bar again, "he's such an idiot…"

"Me?" Lucy jumped up as she felt a breath of air tickle her ears. Whipping her head round she found herself staring at Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" _Lucy Heartfilia, kind of sweet and caring, bit selfish on not letting other people stay at her awesome house, has weird underwear, kind of like Lisanna._ Gemini fumed slightly, _how dare he insult Owner and call her selfish? And who's this Lisanna person that the fire mage feel warm towards? Wait… Owner has always wanted a boyfriend and Aquarius is always so mean about her being single… maybe I could help But there are a lot of guys at Fairy Tail; I wonder which one she really likes…? Anyway let's try this guy._

"Trying to find you," Gemini-Natsu rested his chin on his hand and shot a flirtatious look at Lucy, "I wanted to apologise for last night. Would you forgive me?"

The Celestial mage started then blushed. _Ohhhh, maybe he might be the one?_

"So as an apology, would you allow me to take you out for a date?" Mira dropped the drinking glass she was cleaning as Lucy's jaw-dropped.

Gemini-Natsu smiled casually then took Lucy's hand. Pecking her Fairy Tail tattooed hand gently with a kiss, the fake Natsu swirled swiftly off the bar seat and made for the exit.

"Meet me at the beach behind Fairy Tail tonight at 7."

_OK, now let's deal with this Lisanna girl…_

"He definitely lllllllllikes you," Mirajane smiled watching a soul-fleeing Lucy turn paler and paler from the shock, "so what underwear will you wear?"

* * *

><p>I'll make the apology early, I'm the biggest fan of NOT liking Lisanna... so Lisanna fans out there, I wouldn't read the next chapter if I were you, I don't like making enemies :( anyways STAY TUNED! :D<p>

**Shaari**


	3. The Date 03

**A/N:** Firstly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIIIIEWS! I'm super happy that everyone's enjoying it so far! WARNING: Lisanna likers pls be warned that there is hatred towards her in this chapter! Please click away to avoid anger-at-writer syndrome :)

* * *

><p><strong>JUVIA<strong>

_Lisanna, sweet girl, sister of Mirajane and Elfman, was found recently in Edolas but came back and was very much not dead, wanted to be Natsu's wife before Happy was born, cried with joy to finally reunite with her Natsu from Earthland. _Gemini-Natsu simply fumed. _She is nothing like Owner! And the fire mage most definitely does not belong to her!_ Gemini looked at the time; there was still 1 hour, plenty of time to rid of the girl.

But Gemini was stuck. 'Natsu' technically just walked out of Fairy and Lucy was still inside Fairy Tail. Who could Gemini pose as? The Celestial Spirit sneaked a peak inside the rowdy guild.

"That's rare Gray, I don't see Juvia around," Mirajane smiled at the ice mage. Gray grunted with dismissal, his chest bare as ever.

"Quest or something," Gemini smiled. _Perfect!_

_Gray Fullbuster, ice mage, has an attractive tendency to strip, super very much attractive and kind, MUST BE CAREFUL OF LOVE RIVAL LUCY!_ Gemini's rage was back with a vengeance. _Honestly these girls of Fairy Tail are really hidden enemies of Owner! But for now, Lisanna…_

Gemini-Juvia glided in towards the bar.

"Juvia! Welcome back, how did the quest go?" Mira asked.

"Fine, have you seen Lisanna?" Gemini-Juvia didn't even cast Gray a glance.

"Yeah I think the store room."

"Thanks," Mira and Gray stared in shock at Gemini-Juvia's disappearing form.

"That was… different," Gray said.

"Oh, are you feeling the loss now that she's not there anymore?" Mira teased only to receive a glare from Gray.

…

"Lisanna."

"Ah, Juvia! Is there anything you need?"

"I'd like to speak to you, about Natsu," the silver-haired mage blinked.

"What about him? Is he hurt?" worry crossed Lisanna's face and Gemini tried not to lash out, _annoying!_

"No, he's fine. I just wanted to tell you that just because you're back from Edolas it does not mean you can just squeeze back into Fairy Tail," confusion crossed Lisanna's face.

"Wh-What do you mean-?"

"Don't act stupid, Lisanna. Lucy doesn't need _you_ telling her when Natsu needs backup. Lucy knows the Natsu of now better than _anyone_, your Natsu is of the past. Plus, marriage from an early age is bad for your health," having released the rant, Gemini-Juvia turned and left a shocked Lisanna. _That feels better, I think that's done! What to do about Juvia…_

…

"Gray-sama!" the ice mage skilfully slid across the guild bench to avoid Juvia's pounce, "I'm back!"

"Huh? You were back a few moments ago."

"What do you mean?" _Gray-sama must have been thinking of Juvia! Juvia's efforts are finally paying off!_

"Whatever, why did you go and find Lisanna?" the water mage blinked.

"Juvia didn't, Juvia just got back."

"A MAN CANNOT MAKE A GIRL CRY!" Gray and Juvia stared in shock as Elfman thundered towards them, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LISANNA, JUVIA?"

"Elfman-nii-chan, it's alright! I think I misunderstood!"

Gemini slipped out of the rioting guild chuckling. _Now for the date! I must get the real fire mage to meet up with Owner!_

* * *

><p>I honestly don't like Lisanna... Juvia's my next victim hehehehehehhe! So GrayxJuvia fans... be warned 'cause I will be tearing em further apart soon! *cue: evil laugh<p>

**Shaari**_  
><em>


	4. The Date 04

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated this! Too many long and draggy essays to write :( But now that it's almost Xmas, definitely time to start writing again for you guys :) I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers again for the support!

* * *

><p><strong>LOKE<strong>

Gemini peered at the fire Dragonslayer. _He__ definitely __has__ no __idea__ what __he__'__s __doing._

"Natsu, why are you looking like you're thinking?" the blue Exceed bobbed up and down beside the cross-legged real Natsu.

"Ne Happy, what's a date?"

"A marking of the day with numbers! Oh dear, I think your brain has finally given up…"

"Shut up."

_Few minutes ago…_

"So there you have it Natsu, Lucy's almost too shy to tell you about it but she'd like a date with you in 20 minutes! Now even though she asked as a man you must take the lead!" Gemini-Lisanna said happily. _Since __this __guy __is __sort __of __dumb,__he__'__ll __definitely__ do __as __I__ say __especially __now__ that __he __thinks__ I__'__m __the __Lisanna __girl __who__ he __trusts__…_

"Huh? Lead?"

"That's right! As in, show the girl your caring romantic side for her!" Natsu stared blankly then folded his arms as he began to think.

"I see…"

"Well, there you have it! I'm just the messenger, enjoy!"

_Present_

"What should I do Happy? How do I take the lead on a date?"

"Why's it so difficult?" Happy said munching through some fish.

"Well, taking the lead means making the first move right?" _that__'__s __it!__Maybe__ this __mage__ isn__'__t __as __dumb__ as __he __seems,_"but how can I attack first when there's no enemy?"

Gemini face-palmed. _This__ guy!__ If __only __he __was __Leo,__ he__'__d__ have __a __clue__ to __what __he__'__s __doing! _Gemini's eyes sparkled as the idea came to mind. _Perfect!_

As the smoke disappeared, Gemini-Loke walked towards Natsu and Happy.

"Yo, how's it going?"

"Ah Loke! Natsu look, it's Loke! He'd be a good person to ask, he's always taking different girls on dates!" Gemini-Loke smiled ignoring Happy's insult.

"Date huh? No worries Natsu. Here's what you should do."

…

"I didn't realise it was that easy!" Natsu grinned.

"Don't forget the lines, looks and touches. Blow Lucy's mind away, good luck," Gemini-Loke hurried away glancing at the time. _Oh__ my __not __much __time __left!_

"Right, I'm off Happy wish me luck!"

"Good luck! Loke sure is smart; he even knew that it was Lucy that Natsu's taking on a date!"

* * *

><p>I like to think Gemini as cunning ;) Sorry this wasn't too great, next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading :)<p>

**Shaari**


	5. The Date Mini Story

**A/N:** This is a mini side story that slots between 4 & 5, couldn't resist it :P Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLE<strong>

_That blue cat had insulted our Zodiac leader calling him a womaniser! I mean Leo likes his women… but that cat has no right to say that! I shall definitely get him for that! I wonder how…_

...

"This is boring now that Natsu's gone. What should I do?" Happy muttered to himself as he flew alongside a small stream, "I wish I had gone with Natsu now but Loke said not to..."

"Happy?" the blue Exceed turned at the familiar voice.

"Charle! What are you doing here?"

_Blue male cat, as dumb as his owner but courageous and sort of sweet… Definitely takes a liking into fish._

"I found a huge fish over there in the stream! But I can't get to it…"

"Leave it to me, Charle!"

Gemini-Charle sneered a little as Happy flew towards the middle of the stream where a blue fishtail was splashing.

"It IS huge! Wow! Don't worry Charle, I will get it!" the blue cat yelled before pulling on the fishtail.

"Wh-What the hell, who's pulling on my tail?" Gemini-Charle giggled and slipped into the shadows as Aquarius emerged from the water.

"Uh oh," Happy said in a small voice as his and Aquarius's eyes met.

_You are so screwed stupid cat, now taste the wrath of Aquarius-!_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aquarius screamed, girlishly.

Gemini blinked. _Ah… that didn't work I guess-_ but spoke too soon as the water-bearer Celestial Spirit summoned a huge wave of water, smacking Happy who disappeared with a blink into the sky.

_Now, back to Owner and her date!_

* * *

><p>Ooooo, Aquarius's phobia hehehe xD Next part will be the date!<p>

**Shaari**


End file.
